ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Humungousaur
Ultimate Humungousaur is the evolved form of Humungousaur. Appearance Ultimate Humungousaur is an enormous ankylosaurus-like creature, being 20 feet tall and easily dwarfing the normal Humungousaur in size. His skin is green and he possesses a dark blue, spiked shell. His tail also has a mace on the end of it. His knuckles have barrels on them, which he can transform into four-barrelled missile launchers at will. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Humungousaur has tough, green skin and nearly impenetrable armor plating similar to an exoskeleton. His muscle fiber has increased greatly, making him exponentially stronger than before. He is powerful enough to easily overpower one Humungousaur and hold his own against an army of them. As a result of millions of simulated battles over a millennium, Ultimate Humungousaur's genetic DNA allows him to form his hands into bio-Gatling guns that shoot kinetically unstable bone fragments as missiles. Alien Force and Ultimate Alien *In The Final Battle: Part 1, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Humungousaur. *In The Final Battle: Part 2, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur was defeated by Vilgax's bioids as thousands of Humungousaurs. *Ultimate Humungousaur first appears in Too Hot To Handle, Ultimate Humungousaur battled P'andor, Buzz, Surgeon and Hammer. *In'' Hero Time, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Overlord. *In ''Where the Magic Happens, Ultimate Humungousaur battled Adwaita after was crystalized. *In The Enemy of My Enemy, Ultimate Humungousaur failed to defeat Ultimate Kevin. *In Girl Trouble, Ultimate Humungousaur defeated Antonio. *In Ben 10,000 Returns, Ultimate Humungousaur's powers were used twice by Ultimate Ben. Appearances Ben 10: Alien Force *''The Final Battle: Part 1'' (used by Albedo; first appearance) *''The Final Battle: Part 2'' (used by Albedo) Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''Too Hot To Handle (first re-appearance) *Hero Time'' *''Where the Magic Happens'' *''The Enemy of My Enemy'' *''Girl Trouble'' *''Ben 10,000 Returns'' (hologram) Videogames ImagesCA3WK4SX.jpg|In Cosmic Destruction humungousaur-icecaves.jpg|In Galactic Racing Ultimate h.jpg|In Punch Time Explosion Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable alien in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction, on all platforms. Ben 10: Galactic Racing Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable racer in this game on all consoles. Punch Time Explosion Ultimate Humungousaur is Ben's Punch Time Explosion in the game Punch Time Explosion. Toys *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *6" DNA Alien Heroes Ultimate Humungousaur *4" DX Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Comic pack with Aggregor *Ultimate Humungousaur Alien Arm *4" Alien Collection Gold Ultimate Humungousaur *4" Alien Collection Ultimate Humungousaur with mini alien *4" Alien Collection Haywire Collection Ultimate Humungousaur *Alien Creation Transporter Rath and translucent Ultimate Humungousaur Trivia *Ultimate Humongousaur is the first ultimate alien to appear on-screen. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first ultimate to use the word "doofus". *Ultimate Humgousaur being Albedo's first ultimate is a reference to Albedo's first on screen transformation being Humungousaur. *In Cartoon Network's online game TKO, Ultimate Humungousaur is a playable character. * Ultimate Humungousaur's shell resembles Bowser's shell from the Mario series. *According to the Cartoon Network Ben 10: Ultimate Alien mini-site, * Ultimate Humungousaur has the ability to grow to 120 ft tall. However, it was confirmed by Dwayne that is wrong, he can't grow at all. *Ultimate Humungousaur was Albedo's first evolved form and was the last alien he used with the Ultimatrix. *Ultimate Humungousaur resembles a dinosaur called an Ankylosaurus. *Ultimate Humungousaur is shown to be taller than Vilgax in The Final Battle: Part 2. *In'' The Final Battle: Part 1, ''The Final Battle: Part 2 and Too Hot To Handle, Ultimate Humungousaur's missiles were colored orange. But in Where the Magic Happens, his missiles are a different color. This may have just been an animation error. *Ultimate Humongousaur is also a Toon Football player and also the third Ultimate Alien in Toon Football (first was Ultimate Swampfire second was Ultimate Cannonbolt). *Ultimate Humungousaur is April's Alien of the Month. *Ultimate Humungousaur is a featured Exosuit on Exonaut. *Ultimate Humungousaur is the first alien to use missiles. *Ultimate Humungousaur's missile launchers bare a resemblance to Sevenseven's blasters. *Despite being a third of the size of full-size Humungousaur, Ultimate Humungousaur is stronger than full-size Humungosaur. See here. Translations See Also *Ultimate Humungousaur Gallery Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Cleanup Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Clone Transformations Category:Ben 10,000 aliens Category:Giant Characters Category:Males Category:Highly durable aliens Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens